Le sauveur aux yeux bleus
by Balinka
Summary: Tris attend Christina dans un bar. Un homme un peu insistant l'aborde et elle ne sait pas comment s'en débarrasser. One Shot


**Hello,**  
 **Petit one shot qui m'est venu en tête suite à une discussion avec une amie. J'espère que cela vous plaira ^^.**  
 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**  
 **Les personnages de Divergente ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage parce que Quatre... :D )**  
 **Bonne lecture.**

Il est environ 19h30 quand je quitte mon magasin de fleurs. J'ai 25 ans et depuis 2 mois, j'ai sauté le pas en devenant mon propre patron. Le revers de la médaille, c'est les journées à rallonge mais je ne regrette rien car j'aime mon métier. Il me permet de laisser ma créativité s'évader et de rendre les gens heureux car offrir des fleurs apporte immédiatement joie, sourire et réconfort.

En cette chaude soirée de juin, je pose mes lunettes de soleil sur mon nez, mon sac à main sur mon épaule et je me met en route. Ce soir, je rejoint Christina pour une petite soirée entre filles. Depuis que je suis à mon compte, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de sortir avec ma meilleure amie. Nous nous voyons surtout quand elle me rend visite à la boutique pendant sa pause déjeuner mais je travaille souvent sur mes compositions florales pendant que nous discutons donc je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'être avec elle.  
Je dois trouver mon rythme afin de préserver ma vie privée. Je sais que je peux y arriver.

Mon amie m'a donné rendez vous dans un bar- à quelques rues d'ici. Marcher avec ce magnifique soleil est un vrai bonheur pour moi. J'habite en ville, à Chicago précisément, mais je préfère le calme de la campagne. Je rêve d'une belle maison avec suffisamment de terrain pour créer de beaux parterre de fleurs. Avec un peu de chance, un fabuleux mari et des enfants compléteront ce tableau parfait... Je rigole seule en pensant à cette dernière partie ! Pour rencontrer quelqu'un, il faudrait que je sorte de ma tanière ! A mon avis, fleuriste n'est pas le meilleur métier pour trouver l'homme de ma vie... En général, les hommes qui entrent dans la boutique sont là pour acheter des fleurs à leurs petites-amies ou les femmes qu'ils veulent courtiser, pas pour draguer la vendeuse.

Je hausse les épaules en marchant. Qu'importe, je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme dans ma vie pour l'instant. Je dois me concentrer en priorité sur ma carrière.  
J'aperçois notre lieu de rencontre, le Dauntless. La terrasse est déjà bien occupée à cette heure-ci de la journée, je scanne l'extérieur rapidement et ne vois pas ma meilleure amie. Cela m'aurait étonnée qu'elle soit à l'heure à notre rendez-vous !  
Je prend place à une table libre et inspire profondément, heureuse d'avoir fini ma journée de travail. J'ai une vue sur l'un des petits parcs de la ville et je regarde quelques instants les enfants qui jouent encore dehors.  
Un serveur m'aborde pour prendre ma commande. Je choisi un soda pour attendre mon amie. Je sors ensuite mon téléphone portable et vois que j'ai un message de Christina.

Chris (19h45) : Je sais, je suis en retard mais urgence à l'hôpital, je viens de partir. Xxx  
Moi (19h55): Je viens d'arriver, tkt, je t'attends. Soit prudente sur la route. Xxx

Christina est infirmière aux urgences et il n'est pas rare qu'elle soit retenue suivant l'afflux des patients dans son service. Il faudra juste qu'un jour, elle m'explique comment elle arrive à être aussi en retard quand elle est en repos.  
Je remercie le serveur qui m'apporte ma consommation et plonge mon regard sur le petit écran de mon smartphone dans l'optique de mettre à jour la page facebook de mon entreprise.  
Seulement, je vois un homme m'aborder.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Drew, je vous ai vu depuis l'autre bout de la terrasse et je me suis dis que c'était dommage de laisser une si belle jeune femme seule. »

Je lève les yeux et regarde rapidement le gars de haut en bas. Il est grand, cheveux bruns au yeux marrons. Il porte un débardeur blanc sur un short en jeans et doit être proche de la trentaine. Je pense qu'il doit avoir un certain succès auprès des femmes mais personnellement, je le trouve... quelconque et bien trop envahissant à mon goût. Il doit être sûr de son charme vu la manière dont il m'aborde.

« Hum... Salut. C'est gentil mais j'aime bien passer du temps seule après ma journée de travail... et puis j'attends quelqu'un. »

En général, ce type d'argument suffit à éloigner les lourds indésirables de mon champs de vision mais il ne semble pas l'entendre de cette oreille.  
Je le vois s'asseoir en face de moi, son verre à la main. Je soupire en fermant les yeux.  
« Je pense que vous n'avez pas compris ce que j'ai dis un peu plus tôt. Je n'ai pas besoin de compagnie. »  
« Je trouve que tu es charmante et j'ai envie de te connaître un peu. Quel est ton nom ? »  
« On se tutoie maintenant ? Ecoutez, je ne veux pas paraître désagréable mais mon petit-ami va arriver et je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie de vous voir à ma table. »

Il s'assoit en face de moi. Je reste le nez sur mon téléphone, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.  
« C'est sûr qu'en voyant la concurrence, il risque de vite changer ses plans pour ce soir et rentrer chez lui. »

Je regarde l'homme, ou Drew, dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'il est assis en face de moi. Un frisson désagréable me parcourt le dos. Il a vraiment quelque chose qui ne m'inspire pas confiance dans son regard.

Je n'aime pas être abordée de la sorte. Non pas que cela m'arrive régulièrement, je suis plutôt quelconque physiquement mais c'est une situation qui me met mal à l'aise, surtout quand la personne est insistante comme c'est le cas ici.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un cocktail ? »  
« Je vous prie de me laisser tranquille svp. Je-ne-suis-pas-int-ér-res-sée ! »  
« Oh allez, je suis sûre que nous pourrions être compatibles si tu apprenais à me connaître. Je suis quelqu'un de bien. »

 _Compatibles ? Sérieusement ?_

« Mais pas modeste pour deux sous en plus! »

J'observe les alentours, espérant que Christina apparaîtra dans mon champs de vision mais il n'y a personne. Bon sang, s'il y a bien un jour où j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit à l'heure, c'est celui-ci !  
Drew prend sa chaise et s'approche de moi. Plus je me décale et plus il s'approche. Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Je le retire immédiatement et lui lance un regard noir.

J'allais répliquer un peu plus violemment quand soudain, un homme s'approche de nous. Il semble un peu plus grand que Drew et porte un jeans et un polo noir légèrement ouvert. Si la perfection physique devait avoir un visage, je pense qu'il pourrait être le parfait exemple à donner.  
Il s'arrête à ma table et je fixe ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Il semble un peu excédé et je suis dans l'attente de voir ce qui va me tomber dessus...

« Aaah chérie, tu es ici ?! Je t'attends depuis 10 min à l'intérieur ! Tu ne m'as pas vu lorsque tu es arrivée ? »

Il me lance un regard insistant et plein d'espoir. Ce charmant jeune homme est ma bouée de sauvetage. Je dois passer outre ma timidité et rentrer dans son jeu si je veux me débarrasser de ce lourd. Je sens mes joues devenir légèrement rouges.

« Oh...euh, tu me connais, je suis un peu tête en l'air et je... Je pensais que tu serais en retard alors j'ai pris une place en terrasse. »

L'inconnu se penche pour m'embrasser tendrement sur la joue. Je frissonne à son contact et m'enivre de son délicat parfum.

« Hey, c'est qui ce bouffon !? » demande Drew avec beaucoup de... tact.  
L'homme se tourne vers lui et croise ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Cher jeune homme, vous n'êtes pas obligé de prendre votre cas pour une généralité... Pour vous, ce sera Mr Eaton et je vous prie de bien vouloir nous excuser car j'aimerais passer un peu de temps seul avec ma petite-amie. Nous n'avons besoin de personne pour nous tenir la chandelle.»

« Déso gros mais j'étais là avant toi et je comptais inviter cette meuf à boire un coup. Prend ton tour. » répliqua Drew, toujours aussi sûr de lui et se moquant du lien qui pourrait m'unir à ce Mr Eaton.

Je vois l'homme bouillir intérieurement. Je ne le connais pas et lui non plus mais il est très convainquant dans son rôle de petit ami.

Il s'appuie sur la table et s'approche très près du visage de Drew.  
« Bon, je vais le répéter différemment « bouffon », tu sais histoire que tu comprennes les choses avec tes petits neurones atrophiés : Tu lèves ton cul de cette chaise et tu laisses MA petite-amie tranquille sinon, je te dégage de force. Les types comme toi, je ne les supporte absolument pas et je supporte encore moins ceux qui harcèlent les femmes. Alors, ce n'est peut être pas de ta faute si tu n'as pas été élevé correctement mais cela s'apprend.  
En attendant, tu te casses de ce bar sinon tu risques de le regretter amèrement...Et ce n'est pas un avertissement, ce sont des menaces. »

Le bel inconnu lui lance un regard qui fait froid dans le dos. Je vois Drew fondre sur sa chaise, littéralement.

« tu as exactement 10 secondes pour te lever et partir. »

Drew n'attend pas la fin du décompte pour se lever et quitter le Dauntless. Une fois qu'il disparaît en tournant à gauche, je soupire de soulagement.  
L'homme est toujours debout à côté de moi et je sens sa main sur mon épaule. Il se penche doucement vers moi. Son regard est doux et rassurant... Je vois immédiatement qu'il n'y a aucunes arrières pensées derrière ses gestes.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Je hoche la tête et lui sourit timidement.

« Je suis désolé, je vous regardais de loin et j'ai eu l'impression que vous aviez quelques ennuis... »  
« Vous m'avez sauvé du pire boulet de la terre ! Merci beaucoup pour votre intervention. »  
« Je... Vous attendez quelqu'un ou...? » demanda-t-il en se grattant le cou.

« Ma meilleure amie ! Mais elle est toujours en retard ! Au fait, je m'appelle Tris. »  
« Tobias ! » Nous nous serrons la main. « Enchanté de faire votre rencontre... Et juste pour l'histoire, mon meilleur ami est aussi en retard. »

« Je... vous voulez boire un verre ? Je vous dois bien ça après ce sauvetage désespéré... »

Il semble réfléchir un instant et regarde sa montre.  
« Avec plaisir et au moins, cela éloignera les lourds le temps que votre amie arrive. »

Je lui fais un sourire franc, ravie que Tobias passe un peu de temps avec moi. Il prend la chaise que Drew avait ramené à côté de moi et la place en face.  
J'appelle le serveur qui nous ramène une bière et un autre soda. Je ne le connais pas du tout mais je me sens immédiatement à l'aise avec lui.

« Alors, que fais-tu quand tu ne sauves pas les demoiselles en détresse ? »  
Il rigole et je remarque alors son sublime sourire.

« et bien, en règle général, je suis médecin et je donne des cours de self-défense. »  
« Cela explique le regard terrifiant que tu as lancé à ce type tout à l'heure ? »  
« Désolé si je t'ai fais peur... » Il a l'air vraiment gêné à l'idée de m'avoir effrayé.  
« Non, pas du tout... Je me suis sentie protégée et c'était... agréable vu les circonstances. »

Je bois une gorgée de mon soda.

« Je donne des cours à la salle de sport proche de la Navy Pier, si ça te dit... Au moins, la prochaine fois, tu sauras remettre à sa place chaque lourd qui t'approchera. »  
« Hum, l'idée est assez tentante mais actuellement si je rajoute quelque chose à mon planning, je pense qu'il va falloir que j'arrête de dormir. »

Nous rigolons ensemble.

« Et qu'est ce qui t'empêche de prendre le temps d'apprendre à te défendre ? »  
« ma petite boutique de fleurs que j'ai ouvert il y a quelques semaines. »  
« Oh, c'est toi qui tient ce magasin dans la rue Abnégation ? Avec la façade bleue et grise ?»  
« On ne peut rien te cacher ! » Je remet une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.  
« Tu connais ? » je demande curieuse.

« Un peu, tu dois avoir Uriah, le frère de mon meilleur ami, comme bon client... Il passe son temps a se disputer et se rabibocher avec sa copine alors il se fait pardonner en lui achetant des bouquets de fleurs énormes et il habite dans cette rue donc je pense qu'il doit les acheter chez toi. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait de belles choses dans une magasin qui vient d'ouvrir dans sa rue.»

« Oui, j'ai bien un client qui passe très régulièrement : Un beau métisse aux yeux bleus avec un sourire charmeur et beaucoup d'humour ? »  
« ça correspond bien oui. »  
« Tu pourras le remercier de faire exploser mon chiffre d'affaire ? »  
« Avec plaisir ! »  
« En tout cas, tu passes quand tu veux, si tu as besoin un bouquet de fleurs, je me ferais un plaisir de te servir. »

Tobias allait me répondre quand une petite tornade aux cheveux foncés arrive sur la terrasse.  
« Oh désolée Tris, j'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu. »  
Elle respire rapidement, signe qu'elle a dû courir.

« ça va aller Chris. Tobias a eu la gentillesse de me tenir compagnie. »  
« Hein ? Qui ? »  
Tobias tend sa main vers mon amie, qui la serre en retour.  
« Bonjour, je suis Tobias. »  
« Salut, Christina. Euh... Je ne te connais pas il me semble ou alors Tris ne voulait pas que je sache qu'elle fréquentait un sacré beau gosse bien hot. »

Voilà Christina dans toute sa splendeur...Aucun filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche. Elle met régulièrement les deux pieds dans le plat et en plus, elle piétine dedans !  
Je cache mon visage dans mes mains, gênée par les mots de mon amie.

« Je suis désolée Tobias... Je... c'est du Christina tout crachée. »  
« Ce n'est pas grave Tris. »

Il se lève et je fais de même du coup.

« Je vais vous laisser entre filles. Zeke ne devrait pas tarder. »  
« Oh mais vous pouvez rester Tobias. Je ne veux pas vous faire fuir » intervint Christina.  
« Non, je vous laisse entre amies. »

Il s'approche de moi et me tend la main.  
« Je suis ravi d'avoir été ton petit-ami pendant ces quelques minutes. C'était... agréable. »  
« Merci encore pour ton aide »

Je prend conscience que je n'ai pas encore lâché sa main douce et viril. Je m'excuse et la relâche en rougissant.  
Il me lance un dernier sourire et retourne s'installer à l'intérieur du bar. Je le regarde jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement de mon champ de vision.  
C'est la main de Christina passant devant mes yeux qui me ramène à la réalité.

« Tu en penses quoi Tris? »  
« Pour ? »  
« Tu ne m'écoutais pas hein... »  
« ... »

« Je te proposais d'aller manger un morceau vu qu'il est déjà tard et tu pourrais m'expliquer qui était ce gars sexy comme le diable. »  
« Oui faisons ça. »

Une fois dans la pizzeria, j'ai dû faire face à un interrogatoire en règle de la part de Christina. Au début, elle était embêtée qu'à cause de son retard, je me sois fais aborder par un véritable abruti mais ensuite, elle se félicita car elle était persuadée que « grâce à elle », j'avais peut être rencontré l'homme de ma vie dans ce bar.  
J'ai levé les yeux au ciel quand elle m'a dit ça.  
C'est vrai, j'avais apprécié passer ce moment avec Tobias car il était agréable de discuter avec lui et il était loin d'être moche à regarder. Tout paraissait facile avec lui et nous n'avons pas eu un seul blanc lors de notre conversation. Mais de toute façon, nous nous reverrons pas. Nous n'avons pas échangé nos numéros de téléphone et surtout, un mec aussi charmant et sexy que lui n'a que faire d'une petite fleuriste sans formes décentes alors qu'il peut séduire des femmes bien mieux faites physiquement que moi.  
Je souris en repensant à notre discussion, à ses superbes yeux bleus dans lesquels j'aimerais me noyer et à son sourire à tomber. Tobias restera une belle rencontre pour moi et pas seulement parce qu'il m'a certainement dépêtré d'une situation très ennuyeuse et qui aurait pu mal tourner.  
Une relation avec cet homme tient maintenant d'un doux fantasme.

1 mois plus tard...

La journée touche à sa fin et je dois fermer la boutique dans environ 15 min. Ensuite, je serais en vacances pour 1 semaine et durant celle ci, le programme est clair et net : dormir, ne rien faire et dormir aussi.  
Je commence à déplacer les fleurs de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur. Suite à cela, je ferme le store qui les protégeait du soleil et je rentre pour continuer mon rangement dans l'arrière boutique.  
J'entends tinter la cloche de l'entrée, je retourne donc dans le magasin. Un homme est de dos, entrain de regarder les fleurs coupées.

« Bonjour Monsieur, je peux vous aider ? »

Quand il se retourne, mon cœur saute un battement car la personne en question n'est autre que... Tobias.

« Salut Tris. »  
Il s'approche de moi et me fait la bise comme si nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps. Je reste proche de lui en triturant mes doigts.

« Quelle surprise de te voir dans mon magasin. »  
« Oui, je voulais voir ce que tu avais de beau de mes propres yeux. »  
« Oh... Cela ne va pas être représentatif car je ferme pour les vacances ce soir et je n'ai plus grand chose. »

Il regarde autour de lui et semble admiratif.  
« C'est un endroit très agréable, on aurait presque envie de rester. Ça te ressemble bien je trouve... »  
« Je suis contente que cela te plaise. »  
Je lui fais faire le tour du propriétaire. Il a l'air réellement intéressé par la visite, me posant des questions sur les plantes et autres fleurs encore en vente. Parfois, nous nous frôlons sans faire attention. Chaque contact avec lui est un pur délice. Un frisson se déplace dans mon corps à tout les coups. C'est troublant car je n'ai jamais ressentit cela avec mes anciens petits-amis.

Nous revenons vers le centre du magasin et Tobias semble chercher ses mots.  
« En fait, j'ai un service à te demander... »  
« Je t'écoute... Si ça a lien avec les fleurs, je devrais pouvoir t'aider. »  
Il me sort son beau sourire.

« J'aimerais offrir des fleurs à une jeune femme mais je ne sais pas quoi lui prendre. »

Je suis bizarrement déçue quand il me dit cela. Je le connais pas plus que cela mais je sens presque une pointe de jalousie me traverser.

« Et bien... Décris moi les goûts de cette jeune femme et je verrais ce qui peut lui correspondre. »  
« Je... je ne la connais pas beaucoup en fait mais j'aimerais pouvoir l'inviter à dîner et je compte sur ce bouquet pour faire pencher la balance en ma faveur. »  
« C'est une bonne idée, les femmes adorent les fleurs. » répondit-je sans le regarder dans les yeux.  
« Et pour t'aider à créer ce bouquet, je te dirais que cette jeune femme est douce, souriante et incroyablement belle. Je pense qu'elle doit être un peu timide mais cela fait partie de son charme.»

Je regarde furtivement Tobias décrire cette femme qui semble presque parfaite à ses yeux. Il a des étoiles qui apparaissent et je me rend compte que j'aurais aimé être cette fille qu'il décrit quasiment amoureusement.

« Je vois... Tu as le traditionnel bouquet de roses mais si elle est timide, je crains qu'elle ne prenne peur surtout si tu comptes lui offrir en même temps que tu l'invites à dîner.»

Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens puis pose sa main sur son épaule.

« Fais ce bouquet comme si c'était le tien stp. Je suis sûr que ce sera le meilleur bouquet que je pourrais avoir ».  
« Très bien.. Hum... Voyons voir. »

Je décide de lui composer un bouquet coloré avec différents types de fleurs.

« Quelles sont tes fleurs préférées Tris ? »  
« Il y en a beaucoup ! Mais je crois que mes préférés sont les oiseaux du paradis et certainement les roses. »  
« Tu en as ? Des oiseaux du paradis ? Je ne sais pas à quoi ça ressemble mais si tu aimes, je pense qu'elle aimera également. »

Je m'exécute en rajoutant la fleur qu'il réclame. J'admire ensuite mon travail et je le trouve satisfaisant. Je lui montre pour avoir son avis.

« Tu aimes ? »  
« Il est magnifique. »  
« Très bien. Laisse moi quelques minutes pour tout attacher et le rendre présentable. »

Nous nous dirigeons vers le plan de travail attenant à la caisse et je finalise le bouquet. Au moment où je lui tends, nos doigts se frôlent et nos yeux se croisent immédiatement. Je sens mes joues rougir.

 _Du calme Prior, il a quelqu'un en vue et ce n'est certainement pas toi alors arrêtes de te faire des films._

« Cela fera 46$ stp. »  
Il me tend un billet et je lui rend la monnaie puis Tobias regarde sa montre.

« Je suis désolée, il est 19h15 et tu es en retard pour ta fermeture. »  
« Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et puis, pas de problème, je ne suis pas à 5min. »

Il me sourit puis s'approche de nouveau de moi, pose sa main sur mon épaule et se penche pour me faire la bise.

« Merci beaucoup pour la visite et ce très beau bouquet Tris ! Je sais où je viendrais désormais. »  
« Tu es le bienvenu ! Bonne chance avec ton rencard mais nuls doutes qu'elle te dira oui. »

Il me fait un dernier signe de la main et sort de mon magasin. Je laisse échapper un soupir de frustration puis me remet en route pour fermer en tentant de le faire sortir de mes pensées.

A 19h30, je sors enfin par la porte arrière de la boutique puis revient vers la rue principale. Je suis plongée dans mes pensées quand je percute quelqu'un.  
« Oh non,excusez moi je... » Je relève la tête et voit que ce « quelqu'un » n'est autre que Tobias.  
« Tobias ? Que fais-tu encore là ? Il y a un problème avec le bouquet ? »

« Non, pas du tout. » Il se gratte le cou. « En fait, je me rend compte que je dois agir comme un psychopathe... Je me rend sur ton lieu de travail et ensuite, je t'attends à la sortie de celui-ci... Ce n'était pas le but de la manœuvre surtout au vu de la manière dont nous nous sommes rencontrés.»

Je rigole doucement. Cela ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »  
« oui, je pense. Cela fait des jours que je tourne en rond car en réalité, j'aimerais te demander de... Si tu serais d'accord de venir manger un morceau avec moi ce soir... Ou un autre jour hein mais j'aimerais apprendre à te connaître Tris. »

Je sens mes joues rougir et je lui souris timidement.  
« Oh et une charmante fleuriste m'a vendu ce bouquet de rêve et j'espère qu'il va m'aider à te convaincre d'accepter mon invitation. »

Je met mes mains sur mon visage. J'ai rien vu venir et c'est la chose la plus attendrissante qu'un homme a fait pour moi.  
« Je voulais te le demander plus tôt mais je n'avais pas le courage de le faire. »

Je m'approche de lui et prend le bouquet qu'il me tend.

« Merci, elles sont très belles... »  
« Alors, tu es d'accord pour venir manger avec moi ? » me demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.  
« Mr Eaton, est ce que ce serait un rencard ? » Je demande sur un ton qui se veut léger alors que mon cœur bat à 100 à l'heure.

Il penche un peu la tête vers son épaule.  
« Je crois que c'est comme cela que ça s'appelle quand on invite une femme magnifique à sortir. »

Nous rigolons tout en nous rapprochant encore un peu. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens.  
« Je serais ravie d'aller dîner avec toi Tobias. »

Il me prend alors ma main ne portant pas le bouquet dans la sienne.  
« Par contre, je dois t'avouer quelque chose... Je compte bien t'embrasser après le repas car j'en avais envie au moment même où je t'ai aperçu dans ce bar. J'espère juste que nous pourrons devenir autre chose qu'un couple fictif pour situation désespéré... »

Je lui souris franchement et rigole doucement devant sa franchise. En temps normal, ce genre de phrase me rendrait méfiante et me ferait sûrement fuir mais avec Tobias, je sens que les choses sont différentes. Il m'inspire la confiance et la sécurité. Cela tombe bien car je n'ai qu'une seule envie : l'embrasser aussi.

FIN

Merci à vous de m'avoir lu! J'attends vos retours.  
Pour celles et ceux qui avaient lu "l'anniversaire" sachez que je tente de la transformer en multi-chapitres même si le temps me manque un peu.  
Je commencerais à la poster quand elle sera quasiment finie afin de ne pas vous laisser sur le carreau si je venais à ne plus pouvoir écrire.  
A bientot 


End file.
